


Dr. Gyu

by msinpinitu (Knaija)



Series: infinite minifics [4]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Crack?, ER (au), First Meeting, M/M, bored gyu, cute woohyun, silly woohyun, snake bite - Freeform, snake pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:10:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaija/pseuds/msinpinitu
Summary: Woohyun tries to lick Hoya and gets bitten





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cian1675](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cian1675/gifts).



Sunggyu yawned as he looked at the clock on the wall of the ER: 4:12am. He couldn’t believe that there was ever a time in his life that he wished the ER would be so quiet. Long, frustrated days of residence when you could never be chill about anything. To survive, you had to be uptight and angry and fueled by the possibility of failure.

“Help!” Someone screamed, pushing in the swing doors as Sunggyu inwardly fist-pumped the air. “Anyone?”

_Right, they had an idiot in. Walk right up to an ER and assume there’s no one there._

“What’s the problem?” he asked, walking right up to the confused, disheveled newcomer carrying a pet carrier in his hand and holding the other hand up in a weird way.

“My snake bit me.” He answered.

Sunggyu frowned.

“What was the color of the snake?”

The patient raised the pet carrier around and… convenient.

“You’re lucky.” Sunggyu said, pulling out a first aid kit to treat the puncture wounds.

“I am?” He asked, eyes wide.

“It’s not venomous.”

“It… it bit me. It has fangs.”

Sunggyu deadpanned.

“It’s a snake.”

“Oh.” He looked down at his pet sadly as Sunggyu continued to clean the wound.

“How did this happen?” Sunggyu asked.

The patient blushed.

“It’s stupid.”

“If you don’t want to talk about it-”

“I was trying to lick it.”

_What?_

“Excuse me?”

“You know those things they advertise where you can lick your cat?” He explained. “I got one.”

“To use on a snake?”

_Idiot._

“I’m an idiot. I know.”

_A cute one._

“But I just thought it would bring us closer. Hoya and I-”

“You named your pet snake ‘Hoya’?” Sunggyu said, watching as he blushed even further. “After the rapper?”

“After the rapper.” He looked down between his feet, looking uncomfortably ashamed. Sunggyu took pity on him.

“I had a crush on L when I was in school.”

“Really?” The patient said. “I thought he was cool on ‘My Lovely Girl’.”

“I thought so too.” Sunggyu said, unstrapping the bandage that he pasted on the bite. “You’ll be fine. Don’t… just don’t try to lick snakes anymore.”

The boy nodded, looking up at Sunggyu.

“I’m Woohyun.”

“What?”

“My name,” he said pointedly. “Is Woohyun.”

“Oh. I’m Sunggyu.” He reached out his hand.

“It was nice to meet you Dr. Sunggyu.” Woohyun said, smiling up at him.

“Nice to meet you too.”


End file.
